


Jeongin and the phantoms

by bluerubies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerubies/pseuds/bluerubies
Summary: It all started in Jeongins apartment...OrJeongin joins a band, but his members are... kinda dead?pls look at notes in the beginning
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my second work on here! There is some stuff I need to state because I’m bad at tagging. 
> 
> -Yeah Hyunjin, Changbin, and Felix die but they are still?? Kinda?? Alive??  
> -don’t let the major character death scare you  
> \- this is based on a Netflix show called Julie and the phantoms... feel free to watch it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three boys eat a bad hotdog.

{November 10th 1995} 

The weather has been cold that night, the only people out were teenagers and workers. 

“Can you finally believe that we are going to play The Orpheum?!” Felix said excitedly practically jumping out of his skin from his excitement. Changbin let out a laugh, “yeah it seems like all our work has paid off..” he sighed looking at the starry sky. There was a pause before Felix spoke again, “after tonight we’ll be legends! I mean, imagine we’ll get a record deal! And then we’ll get tons of fans and-“ before Felix could finish, Changbin interrupted, “and money!” Hyunjin, who had been just sitting listening to their conversation huffed, “guys?! How many times do I have to tell you? It’s not about the money it’s about the-“ changbin again had interrupted, “the music, yeah yeah.” 

The three boys were in a band, and tonight was really a chance of a lifetime for them. Hwang Hyunjin, the unsaid leader of the group had put the band together a little over a year ago. Hyunjin was a passionate person, yes about music but his personality was as fiery as a volcano. Changbin, who is the oldest acted as the “sentimental one” of the group. Felix once timed him as crying for at least two hours after a magic school bus episode. As for Felix, he was the youngest, and definitely the purest of them, he was caring and happy but tended to be a little on the naive side of things. 

Tonight was an exciting night however, they were playing at The Orpheum! They’ve worked for this for forever and it’s finally going to come true. They just finished their rehearsal, and talked to a woman named Choi Tae-Soon who was interested in scouting them, they said they would think about it and went to get some food. 

“When are we going to eat?! I’m starved!” Felix complained his lips stuck in pout. “Calm down Lix there’s a place just over there.” Hyunjin said trying to stop Felixs whining, they all go up and walked to get the food. There was a middle aged man standing there grilling some hotdogs, which would sound normal but this guy was grilling it in the hood of this beat up car? However, being hungry teenage boys with no real sense they ate the hotdogs anyway. 

The next thing they saw was all black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is going through a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to the first real chapter of Jeongin and the phantoms. I have to issue some trigger warnings before we start.
> 
> T//W: death

{2020}

Jeongin entered the school joyless, he had his head down and looked only at his feet. After what seemed like ages of walking, he finally got to his locker. He only had a little bit of peace before- “Jeongin!” Jisung ran up brightly. Han Jisung wasn’t usually this eccentric but, Jeongin hadn’t been feeling 100% lately and Jeongin thinks this was Jisungs way of trying to help. “Jisung, keep your voice down..” Jeongins voice in a whisper-yell. “The whole school shouldn’t have to hear you” Jeongin sighed and rolled his eyes, he feels like he’s been doing that a lot lately...

“Oh but don’t they?!” Jisung said cocky, leaning against a locker, “anybody in this school would love my voice..” he said looking off in the distance. Jeongin once again rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting for Jisung to turn back around and start talking again. “

“Anyways, don’t you know what day it is?” He smiled while Jeongin got the things out of locker. “Hmmm” Jeongin thought a moment, “Tuesday..?” He said emotionless at an expectant Jisung. Jisungs face immediately dropped, and struggled to be picked up again, “Jeongin, today’s the music club audition..” Jisungs voice soft, “I still think you should sign up for it.” He continued. Jeongin putting the stuff in his locker and turned to Jisung, “I’m sorry Jisung but I just don’t think I can.” He said with even sadder eyes. 

Before they spoke again they heard a voice, “Good morning” the voice spoke and Jisung and Jeongin both turned to see Lee Minho, a senior, wearing his blue letterman jacket in all its glory. Every person in this school, wanted to be able to wear that jacket, to be called Minho’s girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever else they felt comfortable with. However, despite being a popular student, he’s always talking to Jisung and Jeongin. Nobody knows why, including themselves, but Jeongin has an inkling about the situation. “Jisung, I saw that you got an A on your English test, do you mind tutoring me?” Minho asked to an astonished Jisung, Jeongin laughed  ** the only time he’s speechless ** he thought to himself. 

“I’m kinda bad in this subject and...” but before he could finish, Jisung broke out of his daze, “of course, I’ll help you.” Minho smiled, thanked him and walked away, “see you guys later.” Jeongin looked at Jisung with an amused smile, and when Jisungs blushed face turned to him, he was the one to sigh. “Shut up Jeongin.” His voice actually kinda quiet, “I didn’t say anything!” 

———-

Jeongin arrived home, to see his dad trying to cook something. That something he didn’t know what but he was hopeful it was good. He went to his room to drop his stuff and went back downstairs to see his dad still fighting with their stove. “Dad do you need any help?” Jeongin asked quite concerned. His dad huffed and responded, “son I know I might not be the best cook but I still know what I’m doing.” Jeongin slightly laughed “whatever you say..”

Jeongin scooped another spoonful of the mystery soup into his mouth when his dad spoke up, “hey, did you sign up for that music club today?” His dad was hopeful, Jeongin hated to let him down but ever since his mom died he hadn’t felt like listening to music in general. His mother lived for music, he remembered music being filled in his house for every occasion since he was born, that love came to him as well. It’s something him and his mother bonded over, and now that she was gone he felt that part had died in him. 

“No I didn’t” Jeongin said plainly with no real emotion. His dads face dropped, “oh that’s ok..” his voice soft his disappointment evident. Later in the dinner his father sparked another conversation piece, “after dinner I’d like for you to go through the garage, to see if you can pack some stuff up.” Jeongin and his dad were planning to move out of their current home to a new one although he would be going to the same school, it would still be a big change. “Oh ok I will” Jeongin wasn’t all that excited, that’s where all his mothers music was, her lyrics, instruments, memories...

After dinner Jeongin trudged his way to the garage, when he opened the door all the memories flooded back, his mom spent almost 24/7 here. Jeongin used to love being in this place not ever wanting to leave, and now he was willing to do anything to get out. He saw the grand piano, the guitar, and the drums. Jeongin loved the drums when he was younger he would beat them to his heart’s content, with no real beat. After looking around for a while he noticed a box in the corner of the room,  ** how long has that been there?  ** he thought to himself. He opened it up to see a bunch of merch from a... band? 

“Sunset curve?” He read aloud from one the albums, he looked around to see a music player and walked to it popping the CD in. He sat on the couch waiting for it to play, when it started it sounded good but then it became distorted. He put his hands over his ears, this didn’t sound good at all. All of a sudden there was a beam of light, and three figures from the sky it seemed. The figures got up and looked at Jeongin, Jeongin looked back at them, he noticed they looked about his age. One had freckles, one had a really sharp chip and was quite short, the third one had a mole under his eyes. This wasn’t right, he was alone just a second ago, where did these people come from? 

So he did the only logical thing you’d do in this situation, he started screaming his lungs out. 


	3. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hey guys, I am putting this on a short hiatus. I didn’t want to keep anyone waiting. 

I promise that it won’t stay on hiatus for long, I’m gonna be doing some planning. 

See you guys soon.


End file.
